


Like You've seen a Ghost

by technicolor_dreamcoat_bitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: College/University, Gen, Ghosts, I don't know how to do tags, Weird Shit, just read the description, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_dreamcoat_bitch/pseuds/technicolor_dreamcoat_bitch
Summary: Lily is a young student just looking to get through college, maybe to find some kind of purpose in life (she doesn't really know, she just doesn't want to be homeless in the future). One day she finds a weird book, or more like the book finds her, and tells her things she doesn't want to know. I don't what to spoil anything, I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to give me suggestions, as this is my first work.  :)





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 

_ The soft breeze blew through Lily's hair as her mother spun her in circles, both of them giggling as the sun set on the warm Missouri evening. Her mother set her down, and Lily took off running. Running, feeling the tall grass through her fingers as her mother chased her. Finally, Lily ran out of breath and collapsed on the soft grass, her mother wrapping her arms around her.  _

_ "Lily..." her mother said, sounding out of breath, holding her daughter in a tight embrace. "I love you...". They both giggled as they rolled around. "I love you soo much... So much." She repeated, and they both laughed as the sun set behind them. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! there's swearing in most of my chapters. be warned.
> 
> also this is a long chapter.

Lily rolled in bed as her alarm blared. 

" _Fuuuuuuuuck..._ " she groaned as she tried to block the sound out by covering her ears with her bed sheet, but to no avail. This was only her first year of college, and she was already miserable. Why did she decide to become a doctor.  

Throwing the sheets back, she sat up, a zombie rising from the grave, her black hair so messy she could barely see through it. After slamming her alarm off, she shuffled over to her dresser and grabbed whatever was closest, being careful not to wake her dorm mate. They both slept in the same compact room, with a small desk in between their two smaller beds. 

Now dressed in her sweats and flannel, Lily tied her hair back in the fastest bun possible and headed to the kitchen. She put a pot of water on the stove and sat on the counter waiting for it to boil. The rusty kettle began to steam, and she poured it into the filter on her "Worlds Best Dad" mug. Her friend claimed it was “ironic”. She couldn't see it. 

Then, Lily meandered over to her minuscule excuse for a living room and sat down on the brown corduroy couch that came with the place. Her dorm was large by college dorm standards, but still small by livable standards. The couch was against the wall, coffee table in front, with no space to walk in between, and the kitchen consisted of two countertops (one along the wall, one floating). On one side, a sink. The other, a portable stove Lily got at Costco. Bored, she looked at her phone at the notifications she didn't have. Her dorm-mate, April, didn't have school today, and Lily had to wake up early on Tuesdays to get to school on time. Staring out the window at the brick building next to her, she pretended it was the San Francisco skyline. 

_"You like it?" Lily ran her hands through the suede curtains and turned towards her brother. "It’s pretty neat, isn't it."_ _He said._ _  
_

_"It's OK," Lily replied. "You could do better."_ _  
_

_"Better than this?" Ben gestured to the living room, which was probably twice the size of Lily's whole dorm. "I think this is pretty good. An apartment, in San Francisco, 1700 square feet, rent of  6,000 per month." Ben ran his hands over the arm of the couch, "Leather furniture." He wiggled his eyebrows as she sat down._ _  
_

_"Fine. It is pretty cool." She admitted._ _  
_

_"It is." Ben sat down next to Lily and put an arm around her. "And the best part is, I'm close to you, so I can visit you whenever I want. “ he looked at her with a smug expression, his expensive suit and neatly combed hair making him look more like an asshole._ _  
_

_"Yeah," Lily said sarcastically. "When you're not traveling."_ _  
_

_"Hey, that's what I get for being a campaign manager." Ben spread his arms out. "Living the dream life."_ _  
_

_Lily heard a buzz and looked down at her phone. 1 notification from her friend April. 'Hey Lily' it read._ _  
_

_"I can't believe it." her brother continued. "I can't believe I'm here. "_ _  
_

_One more notification: 'Lily.'_ _  
_

_"I'm glad I didn't take that job at dad's pizza shop."_ _  
_

_Five more notifications, all reading the same thing: "LILY."_ _  
_

_Her brother looked at her with somehow a mixture of sympathetic and proud eyes,  "And I'm sure you will be too.”_

"HEY!" Lily looked up from her phone to see her friend April staring at her, hands on hips, brows furrowed. She was back on her couch in her dorm, coffee still steaming in her cup. "What the hell? I've been calling you. Are you deaf?"

"Sorry," Lily said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just daydreaming"  
  
-  
  
April sat down next to Lily and took a sip of her coffee. She wore a light pink tank top and grey track shorts. Lily waited a few seconds before speaking. "So why are you up so early? I thought you didn't have school today." April just gave her a weird look. 

"You don't remember? I told you I'm going to visit my family today." She took another sip of her coffee. "I'll be gone for a few days. Guess you were too busy with more ‘important’ things to pay attention when I told everyone this yesterday. And the week before that.”

“ _Way_ more important things.” Lily retaliated. “Like getting an _actual_ degree.”

“Hey,” April said in a joking manner. “Liberal Arts _is_ a degree.”

“Yeah. Just not a good one.” 

Lily stood up and walked her empty mug to the sink, then proceed to head to the bathroom.  "Guess I'll have the house all to myself then." She said, giving April one last look before closing the door and taking a shower.  
  
-  
  
Lily locked the door to her dorm and headed out for school. April had already left before she got out of the shower, so she headed out, stuffing her books in her overpacked bag before leaving.  
She walked down the hall and down the stairs. There was no elevator, which means she could actually get some exercise in her life, something she normally wouldn’t. Putting her headphones in, she played her Spotify music station, “Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin queuing up first, and began to walk down the stairs to the beat.

Lily stepped outside and breathed in the cold, gloomy San Jose air. Most people said she was crazy, but she loved somber and downcast weather. That's where she thrived. She wanted to go to school somewhere more northern where it was colder, but her friends pressured her to go somewhere close to them. She was also planning to transfer to a real medical school in about a year or two, so it didn't matter that much.

"What is up my dude." Lily looked over to see her friends Mike and Gabby waiting for her on the sidewalk. She had known Mike since about 7th grade, and had just met Gabby here at San Jose State.

“Nothing. How goes it?” Lily says.

"Oh, I’m just amazing," Mike said sarcastically, putting his arm around his friend. "So excited for Mr. Kinderson's test today. They're always _super_ easy." Even though Mike joked a lot, it was sometimes hard to point out, considering how he towered over everyone, and how he often held a serious expression. He had a flair for the dramatic. After all, he was a drama kid in high school.

"Oh ya totally," Lily responded, equally as sarcastic. "You have to play the guitar, _sooooo_ difficult." She made crying gestures with her hands, mocking him.

"Ok, you know, the thing is,” He said, removing his had from her shoulder and looking at her in the eyes. “It's actually hard, so you can kiss my ass."

"Gladly." Lily retorted. They then proceeded to walk to school, laughing and talking the whole way there.  
  
-  
  
"Well, I'll be off then." Lily said, parting ways with her friends. They both waved at each other as they went different directions to their separate buildings of the school. Lily was kind of glad she decided to go to a school near to all her friends. One of her friends went to UC San Diego, another De Anza, but they were all relatively close.

Lily headed towards the Health building in the middle of the school, where she, just like Mike, awaited a test. However, unlike Mike who wanted to be a musician, her test was actually going to be hard. She always understood science in middle and high school, but she never got math, so it was a bit of a struggle. Fortunately, she managed to choose a career that requires almost no math.

Getting to the door, Lily waited for a few seconds before entering, taking a few breaths to prepare herself. She finally entered and took her seat at the back of the room like always. The professor wasn't here yet, so everyone waited, a nervous energy filling the room.

"What if he doesn't come." Lily looked at the person next to her to see him trying to flirt with her once again. He was older than Lily, with kind of a creepy vibe to him. His shaggy blonde hair and old clothes made him look like a stoner, which everyone was sure he was. Although who wasn't these days.

"Oh, that would just make my day," Lily says. "Although that would never happen."

"True," He says. "I hear he's been here for like, 40 years and has never missed a day."   
  
"Alright." the teacher says, slowly entering the classroom as if right on queue. "Everyone quiet down." Even though most people were already quiet. He was a loud, old man, who you couldn't pass by without being told that millennials are ruining this world, although he was great at teaching, and knew what he was doing from experience. Not the best teacher, but not the worst.

"I assume you know what's coming up." Everyone in the classroom collectively groaned. "I know midterms seem like a hassle, but that's why I'm having you all take this practice test." He began to pass out a stack of papers to each row. "Now remember, I won't be grading these like a regular test, so don’t worry about getting all the answers right "

Lily grabbed the paper from in front of her and sighed. She knew he was lying. He did all the time. This was just a regular test, the teacher trying to trick everyone into failing, but they all knew by now. She began the test, checking the clock every five minutes to see if the class would end yet.

"Hey." Lily looked to her right. Her neighbor, the same one who was bothering her from before, was pointing to one of the questions on the test. Question 32 it appeared. Something about enzymes.

She just brushed him off and looked back at her test.

"Hey." He said again, louder this time.

"No talking."

Lily gave him a stern look, one like 'what the hell are you doing? shut the fuck up' He once again pointed to a question on the test, but with a more stern look on his face. He gave her an angry look, and she went back to her test, knowing she would get in trouble for responding.

Lily waited for a few people to finish after she did before handing in her test. The guy next to her occasionally tried to look at her test, but he was mostly silent. Seems like he actually got the hint that time.

She took her seat once again and waited out the rest of the class, tapping her pencil on the desk, and getting a few annoyed looks from her classmates.  
Finally, the bell rang and they were all dismissed from class. She packed up her things and headed out.

"Now remember class," The teacher said. "The research project is due next week. I would advise not waiting until the last minute."

**Author's Note:**

> hey can someone tell me how to edit the names of chapters. I feel like an idiot.


End file.
